


欲与念 第十四章

by thefloatinglife



Category: Actor RPF, Town soul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	欲与念 第十四章

第十四章

导语：生命无非是个体意志的张扬。

陈丹念对他说：“朱一龙，你知道你这个人最大的问题是什么吗？你太骄傲。你让我不由自主地想折辱你。你看，你乖乖地做我的小爱人，做我的亚当，有什么不好呢？”说着他捏起朱一龙的下巴，盯着他那张年轻的、脆弱的脸，拇指轻轻在那优美的唇上摩挲。

朱一龙刚刚服食了LSD，他的大脑处于一种迷幻状态，眼前的人仿佛变成一个最深黑的渊薮里升起来的、长着羽翼和利爪的撒旦，他努力不去看那个淫亵可怖的眼神，他想要挣扎，却如同深陷沼泽，越是挣动手脚，越是被淤泥和水草困住，往那深渊里，越陷越深，阳光都快要消失了，眼前只剩下撒旦黑色的、铺满整个视野的羽翼。

“你是我，思想和欲望的容器，我美丽的亚当…”陈的声音，犹如魔咒，犹如深邃的叹息，一丝一缕钻入他的耳朵，伴随着LSD的效用，钻入他的心灵。

“你不必有自己的意志…”

是吗？我不必有自己的意志？那我还是我吗…

…

“啊！”朱一龙一声惊叫，身体抽搐了一下，睁开了眼睛。房间里还是很暗，时钟的夜光指针显示凌晨五点。

“龙哥，嗯，你怎么醒了？”身边传来一个声音，但那声音好像从很远的地方发出，听着不甚清楚。

有人抱住了他，热的呼吸喷在他脸畔。  
“龙哥，哥哥，你别吓我，你怎么了？”看见朱一龙眼神直愣愣地看着前方，白宇焦急起来。

朱一龙用手臂撑着枕头，慢慢坐起来。原来他不在那个房间，原来身边的人对他并没有威胁，那就好。他深吸了一口气，转过头，说：“对不起啊，把你吵醒了。”

白宇在用手慢慢地抚着他的背，“你做噩梦了吗？”他穿着方格衬衫式睡衣裤，长手长脚的，醒过来后就利索地爬起来，到床边保温箱里拿了一瓶热牛奶，在玻璃杯里倒了大半杯，端去给朱一龙。

“哥哥，喝点牛奶缓一缓。”

朱一龙接过来，感激地看他一眼。温热的牛奶从喉咙暖到胃里，让他原本紧张的神经慢慢放松下来。

夜晚十分安静，仿佛除开他俩之外的人都沉浸在睡梦的芬芳之中。白宇只静默地看着朱一龙喝牛奶，看着他由戒备到松弛。

“你想说说吗？我今天没事，你可以跟我说说，你以前到底经历了什么，让你这样受惊吓。”白宇的声线是那种很显男子气的温柔，在这样宁谧的夜里，一字一句抚摩着朱一龙的心。

他一向很慢，说话也是，动作也是。所以他慢慢地靠向白宇，而对方自然而然地搂住他的肩膀，他的肩很窄，恰好能靠在白宇怀里。

“这要从何说起呢？大体的事情，你已经知道了。我再跟你讲讲，我是怎么挣脱那个牢笼的吧。”

…

十年前的一个秋日。一个青年在蒙蒙细雨中跌跌撞撞地走着。S城的街道清晨时分行人稀少，只有清洁工用扫帚清扫大街上的落叶发出“沙沙”的声音，偶尔早班有轨电车经过，车声隆隆。

“笃笃笃！”Anna 家的大门响个不停。睡在一楼的Anna在清晨好梦被搅扰的气恼中迷迷糊糊地想，什么人这么奇怪，大清早的来敲门，还不按门铃。

她趿拉着拖鞋，披上外套，睡眼惺忪地走到门口，往猫眼里一瞅，这一眼，看得她立马清醒过来—门外是她的好友Drew，朱一龙，只见他脸上有血痕，打湿的头发几乎完全遮住了眼睛。

她马上打开门把他让进来，“My Goodness! What’s going on?”(天啊，这是怎么了？）她掩口惊叹。

朱一龙衣衫不整，领口大敞着，而露出的肌肤上也遍布大大小小的伤口，是鞭伤。

他不出一声，也不说明原因，只恳求Anna帮她作最简单的伤口处理。

Anna拿出医疗箱，给坐在沙发上、脱掉了外套的朱一龙拿酒精消毒。酒精接触到皮肤，刀割一样，他的额头已经冒汗，即便如此，他还是咬牙强忍着，不说一句话。

“亲爱的Drew,你可以不说话，但你得告诉我，除了这个，还有什么是你需要的？我能做些什么？”Anna关切而焦急地拿她碧蓝的眼睛看这个眼前这个强忍痛楚的中国青年。

良久，就在她以为对方已经被疼痛夺去了语言能力的时候，她听到很轻的一个声音，飘渺得像清晨的风。

“我想我的精神出了问题。我需要心理医生。”

…

“我就是在那样的情况下，加入了Anna他们的心理互助协会。”朱一龙安心地将头枕在白宇肩上，说。

白宇搂住他的腰，那腰部劲瘦，然而即使隔着睡衣也能感觉到他这个部位的敏感，因为他不自觉地动了下身子。

“哥哥不喜欢我这样吗？”白宇说，有点像哄一头胆怯的小动物，因为朱一龙一说到过去，整个人就显得脆弱，年龄也似乎变小了不少，还特别容易害羞。

“…喜欢的。”他龙哥很快很急地说了一句，耳朵已经红透了。

“你从那时候就开始吃药了吗，哥哥？”白宇有一下没一下地抚摩着朱一龙的腰部，渐渐把手伸进衣服里面。

“我…是的，很多人在网上骂我，你们学校的论坛，到处都是…甚至有人当面说我是‘man-whore’…”朱一龙身子有些燥热起来。却没有阻止白宇伸进他衣服里探索的手。

“你说什么？那个词是什么意思，哥哥？”白宇渐渐压过来，让他躺下去，手在他上身胸腹四处游走。

“Man-whore,男妓……”他艰难地说，一方面由于强烈的羞耻，一方面因为白宇在他身上富于技巧地煽风点火。

“我每天生活在…啊…羞耻中…”朱一龙快要语不成声，白宇正在嘬吻他的乳头，细小的电流穿过他的每一寸肌肤，他的脚趾想要绷紧蜷缩起来。  
“你继续说，哥哥，我很愿意听。”白宇从他正在忙活的工作中停下，抬头对他笑起来，尽管朱一龙不知道为什么一个人的笑可以这样甜美又性感，他还注意到白宇有一缕不驯服的头发垂到眉边，使得原本端正帅气的脸略显痞气。

“无处不在的羞耻感，我开始…无法承受别人的眼光…我的证件，我私密的照片、视频都被扣在他手里，所以我不知道该怎样才能离开那种生活…”朱一龙的睡衣衬衫被褪掉一半，露出圆润白皙的肩膀、略显单薄的胸膛，白宇把头埋在他的肩窝，又慢慢往上直起身子，在他耳边用气声说：“所以,你开始吃药？”

“我…他对我做那些事，尽管难受，偶尔却还是会有…”朱一龙的语气犹疑不定。

白宇心里不知为何好像被刺了一下似的，他抢着在朱一龙耳边说：“会有欲望是吗？”

“嗯。”朱一龙羞愧难当，他的眼睫垂下去，顿了一下又鼓起勇气说，“所以那时候我每天自责，我甚至想那些人骂得对，我是不是真的天生淫贱，像妓女一样，做那种勾当，身体却还是会有感觉。”他咬着下唇，不敢再看白宇的表情。

“那个药，会让你丧失那种感觉？”白宇轻柔的声音诱哄着他，将心里的一切倾吐出来。

“是的。服药之后我变得麻木。即使他再碰我，也如同木偶，或者像他说的，一个完美的容器。我不再有欲望，不再在乎别人的看法，行尸走肉一样上课、写文章，甚至还可以和朋友聊上两句家常。那时候只剩下一个念头，就是想方设法离开…”朱一龙沉浸在回忆里，整个人茫然无措，脆弱而无助。

“哥哥，你觉得，欲望是不好的吗？”白宇抚摸着他的脸，略微施力，让他龙哥抬头看他的眼睛，让他知道自己在他这里是安全的。

“我不知道啊白宇。认识了你之后，我觉得，似乎也没有那么不好。”那一字一句会烫着他的嘴。所以他说得又轻又快。

“你喜欢我，想要我，是不是，哥哥？”白宇的手又往下、游移在他的腰间,并继续往下，像灵蛇一般，要钻入他的睡裤里面，他急忙按住那作乱的手。

“嗯？哥哥，想要就要说出来哦。”为什么他的声音里有初夏的雨，让人感觉湿润又燥热？

朱一龙已经无法分辨，他大概丧失了神志吧，在自己心爱的大男孩面前，就这样丢脸地、语无伦次地说：“我没有、我怕、我比不上你交往过的女人…”

“你不试试，怎么知道呢，哥哥？”白宇觉得自己是不是本性有几分邪恶，明明哥哥已经这样可怜脆弱，在他面前完全袒露了自己，他却还是想欺负他，“你这么想要我，你知道怎样让我快活的，是不是？” 他富于暗示地引导着他哥的手按在自己隆起的欲望上面，另一只手的手指抚摸着朱一龙略微张开的丰润的嘴唇。

朱一龙自然是知道的，实际上，在他被迫身为禁脔的那几年，课业之余的时间，他都在屈辱地取悦男人，用身体，用尊严。

但这是不同的。他的确想要白宇，很久了。男孩说得没错，对自己喜欢的人，欲望并不是羞耻的事。

白宇坐在床沿，而他顺从自己的意志慢慢滑下去，最后跪在男孩身前，用嘴褪下男孩的睡裤、内裤，含住他的欲望，舔舐吞咽。

白宇怎么也没想到有生之年还能看到这样一幅画面：美貌清冷、谪仙一样不染尘埃的龙哥，跪着为他用口。这样的视觉刺激令他整个人都激动起来、欲望瞬间胀大起来，抵住对方的喉头，深入抽插。

朱一龙仿佛不堪承受而泪眼盈盈，面色绯红。

白宇琢磨着不能欺负他哥太过，可他心里却有股燃烧着的火想要将眼前人整个儿地占有。

他将自己的欲望抽出，下体还是发紧得难受。他迅速从床头柜拿出以前他买来放在那里、却一次也没用上的安全套和人体润滑剂，而此时他龙哥只是嘴角有些涎水，睁着本来就很大的眼睛，显得十分无辜，好像不知道自己做了什么，处于震惊之中，直到白宇拥着他，褪去他全身的衣物，才反应以来，本能地推拒了一下。

白宇到现在还有心思开玩笑，说：“哥哥，你刚才用嘴操作得那样好，害得我硬得难受，再不干你我就要废了。你想不想要我？想要就说出来。”

朱一龙难堪地扭过头不肯看男孩此时性感动人、微微冒汗的脸，然而他赤裸的双腿，却顺着自己的意愿对着自己喜欢的人张开了。

“你要说出来，哥哥，说出来我才抱你。”白宇凑近他耳边、舔着他敏感的耳廓。

“想要你、想要你进到我里面…”朱一龙羞耻地咬牙说出这句话，心想男孩怎么如此折磨人。

白宇等这一刻已经太久，他小心地为他龙哥里外润滑之后，慢慢将自己的欲望刺进那紧致的入口，他发现他此时的情绪比起自己和女人的初夜还要有过之而无不及，他扶着龙哥的窄肩，一下一下地挞伐，直到那个咬牙忍耐不肯发声的人也漏出破碎的呻吟。他的龙哥总是这样，羞涩自抑，而被迫发出这种声音的时候，又像少年一样奶乎乎的，那个小奶音刺激得他差点当场交代在哥哥里面，从而成为他个人历史上时间最短的一次性爱。

他越来越发现哥哥身体的迷人，嘬吻着身下人的乳头，他气喘着说：“哥哥，你这里似乎比一般男人更大些，乳晕也更红，口感…很好啊……”

朱一龙泪眼婆娑，指责的眼神看着说荤话的男孩。“你不要、不要再说了啊…”

他的内壁被触到敏感点，体温似乎越来越高，他双臂抱着白宇，如图波涛汹涌的海上抓住浮木。身体似乎难受，那种酥痒，又似乎来到了云层之上，云上看景，看到自己和心爱男孩的云雨之欢。

…

厚实的遮光窗帘挡住了外面的天色，朱一龙从梦中醒来，他梦见自己和白宇做爱。

他感到前所未有的放松，打开昏黄的床头灯，看到自己还是穿着睡衣，并未像梦中那样浑身不着寸缕，但后庭有种异样的感觉，好像被彻底使用过了一样。

他看看周围，床头柜上还有张便利贴，他拿起来一看，见是白宇的笔迹：龙哥，导演临时让我回去拍戏，你好好休息，以及，喜欢我、想要我，一定要说出来哦。哈哈哈哈哈哈。😄

眼前还留着男孩爽朗大笑的影子，他心里一甜，意识到刚才的梦不是梦。撑起身子坐起来，却发现自己酸软得不行，不过好歹身上是清洁的，看来白宇为他清理过了。

他走到客厅，给自己倒了一杯水，坐在沙发上，望着落地窗外街道上的车水马龙，川流不息。他的感官似乎变得更为敏锐，看夕阳🌇火烧一样的辉光在地平线上彰显着最后的生命力。

手机响，他拿起来，白宇的短信，说：我在片场流鼻血了，今天真的太激动。哥哥，我好爱你。—宇

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- [ ]


End file.
